Dream Tropes Wiki/Soraya Alchagirova (Creator)
:: "Lucky Luke! ¡No me gusta que el hombre!" (One of the more common translations for one of Joe Dalton's outbursts) Soraya Ramona Alchagirova (born November 17, 1953), better known as Soraya Alchagirova, is a Mexican voice actress who started her career in 1968 at the age of 16. Her Star-Making Role was Joe Dalton in the Latin Spanish dub of the Lucky Luke film Daisy Town, and she was soon the go-to woman for voicing young boys or high-pitched short men, though she also was brought in to voice mothers and the occasional female teenager starting in the later half of The 80's. Her father was the Bulgarian-born Mexican actor Ollie Smith (real name Milovan Alchagirova) and her brother (Guillermo Alchagirova), sister (Becky Alchagirova), and niece (Silvina Argerich) are also voice actors. She is a lesbian and has been married to Barbara Piñeyrúa, also a voice actor, for a while. Soraya holds the honor of being one of the few Spanish dubbers to do work in multiple Latin American countries with a total of ten ''dubbing locations throughout her career - being Mexico (Mexico City, Guadalajara, Cuernavaca and Monterrey), Colombia (where she lived for a period in the 2000's), Los Angeles, Miami, Chile, Paraguay and Venezuela. Pretty much the only dubbing locations missing on this list are Tijuana, Argentina, Panama, Peru, and El Salvador but it wouldn't be a surprise if her name started popping up in dubbing works done in those aforementioned countries (she crossed Chile off that list in late 2018 and she did her first Paraguayan work in August 2019 and has done works in the country a couple times since alongside her main work in Mexico City and occasional work in Miami and Los Angeles). Notable roles by Soraya Alchagirova Anime Dub Roles * ''Akazukin Chacha as Shiine * Cosmic Baton Girl Princess Comet as Keisuke Mishima * Tokyo Mew Mew as Sakura Momomiya in the Mexican dub (she was also present in the Colombian dub where she did some additional voices) * Himōto! Umaru-chan as Umaru Doma * Soar High! Isami as Isami Hanaoka * Slayers Revolution as Zollan Film Dub Roles * Joe Dalton in most of the Lucky Luke film adaptations Live-Action TV Dub Roles * Mrs. Doyle in Father Ted (only in the Mexican dub of "A Christmassy Ted") Puppet Show Dub Roles * Cleo Lion in some episodes of Between the Lions Western Animation Dub Roles * Sheegwa Miao in one episode, Dongwa in three episodes (plus one line in another episode), and Fam in Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Mexican version) ** She also voiced both Sagwa and Dongwa and Nai-Nai in the Latin Spanish dub of the Christmas special Sagwa's Chinese Christmas, Darrin'ing Vanessa Acosta and Enzo Fortuny as Sagwa and Dongwa for the Mexican dub of the series and Yensi Rivero and Maythe Guedes as Sagwa and Dongwa for the Venezuelan dub of the series while also Darrin'ing Rocio Garcel as Nai-Nai for the Mexican dub. * Kaeloo in Kaeloo * Leopardfur/Leopardstar in Warrior Cats * Joe Dalton in the 1991 Lucky Luke cartoon, The New Adventures of Lucky Luke and The Daltons Tropes associated with Soraya Alchagirova * The Other Darrin: ** Lupita Leal, who voiced Sheegwa in the Mexican dub of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, was unavailable for one episode ("The Name Game", to be precise), so Soraya filled in for her. You can barely tell the difference, and this is astonishing since Lupita was 14 and Soraya was 50. Soraya also filled in for Enzo Fortuny as Dongwa in "Sagwa Rules", "Up, Up and Away", and "Spreading Rumors" and also recorded one line of dialogue for Dongwa in "Cha-Siu Bow Wow" Category:Tropes Category:Dream Fiction Wiki